Satellites are already known which are provided with reflecting panels, for example solar panels, which are illuminated by the sun, with such panels generating a force normal to their surfaces when they are illuminated by the sun.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,124 (ORGANISATION EUROPEENE DE RECHERCHES SPATIALES) thus describes the rotation of solar panels illuminated by the sun to compensate disturbing torques which exist on geostationary satellites.
French patent application FR 2 530 046 (MATRA) relates to a method and apparatus for controlling the attitude of a geosynchronous satellite. The satellite, which is gyroscopically stabilized by an inertia wheel, is provided with two rotary wings carrying solar panels, and each wing is provided with a fixed lateral winglet for compensation purposes.
French patent application FR 2 738 930 (MATRA MARCONI) relates to a satellite stabilized by rotation and implementing stabilization that is active by means of rotating solar panels provided with fixed winglets or stabilization that is passive by means of winglets fixed to the body of the satellite.